gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto V
Archiv Um die Diskussion wieder frei zu bekommen, hab ich die vorherige Version in einer Unterseite archiviert. 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 19:01, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Nachfolger GTA Online ist dadurch, dass es als eigenes Spiel gilt, der Nachfolger, da es später Released wurde. Genauso wie The Ballad of Gay Tony der Vorgänger ist, obwohl es auch nur ein Addon ist. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 09:48, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) GTA Online ist kein eigenständiges Spiel. Es ist untrennbar mit GTA V verbunden, nutzt dessen Mechaniken und dessen Spielwelt. Colis (Diskussion) 10:14, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Es bleibt trotzdem ein eigenständiges Spiel, R* sagte dies selber. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 10:18, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ändert das ja alles nicht. Colis (Diskussion) 10:22, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Es ist nur auf der Disc enthalten. Auf der Rückseite der Hülle steht das auch drauf. GTA Online wird außerdem als eigenständiges Spiel behandelt und distanziert sich außer durch die Map und ein paar Charaktere komplett von GTA V. Es ist es also, genau wie die Addons, wert als Nachfolger eingetragen zu werden. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 10:24, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jaa ich hatte das auch eingetragen in der Infobox das GTA Online der Nachfolger ist, ich finde es ist der Nachfolger von GTA V und somit zählt GTA Online als das 16 GTA Spiel in der GTA-Serie. (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 11:56, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) GTA Online ist ein Zusatz zu GTA V mehr nicht. Kein eigenständiges Spiel und kein Nachfolger! Man kann es nicht ohne das Hauptspiel erwerben oder Spielen. Es ist ein zusätzlicher Modus. Selbst wenn man es als Add-On bezeichnet ist es kein Nachfolger. Weil Add-Ons nur Zusätze zu Spielen sind, aber keine eigenständigen Spiele. 88.70.129.204 05:16, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC)padlord GTA Online könnte auch genauso gut GTA V Online heißen, weil es nicht mehr ist als ein Multiplayer-Modus für GTA V und damit ist deshalb definitiv kein eigenständiger Titel Bowser (Diskussion) 06:26, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ich sehe das nach wie vor genauso. Davon ab, Padlord alias 88.70.129.204, bitte denunziere hier nicht die Meinung anderer Leute, nur weil Du sie nicht teilst. GrüßeColis (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassung + Trivia 79.212.105.112 18:50, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)Wird die Zusammenfassung des Inhalts von GTA 5 bereits bearbeitet oder gibt es von Rockstar ein Verbot so eine zu veröffentlichen? Dieselbe Frage gilt für die Trivia, die ich bei den Vorgängern immer sehr interessant fand. MFG GTA V für den PC? Es ist doch möglich, dass Sony und Microsoft an Rockstar Geld bezahlen, damit sie GTA V nicht für den PC veröffentlichen, damit sich die Leute Konsolen kaufen?! Kann das sein? ILeon (Diskussion) 16:34, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Ein Thema für's Forum... Cougar (Diskussion) 16:42, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bearbeitung wieso kann man die Seite nichtz bearbeiten ich wollte eigentlich einen Absatz mit der Handlung schreiben. Kann jemand der Mods bitte diesen Text einfügen: 'Handlung' Die Handlung startet mit einem Überfall im Jahre 2004 im fiktiven U.S Bundesstaat North Yankton, südlich der kanadischen Grenze. Beteiligt daran sind Michael Townley, Trevor Phillips und Brad. Der Überfall wird jedoch von der Polizei gestürmt, wobei Michael und Brad angeschossen werden. Trevor kann mit dem Geld flüchten und lässt seine verwundeten Komplizen zurück. Während Brad seinen Wunden erliegt überlebt Michael und wird vom FIB Agenten Dave Norton aufgefunden, der mit ihm einen Deal eingeht, bei dem Michael für tot erklärt wird und eine neue Identität erhält, damit er in Ruhe mit seiner Familie leben kann. Als Gegenleistung muss sich der ehemals berühmte Bankräuber in den Ruhestand begeben. Neun Jahre später lebt Michael in Los Santos im Bundesstaat San Andreas, der dem realen Kalifornien nachempfunden ist und trägt nun den Nachnamen De Santa. Michael hat mittlerweile einige Probleme mit seiner Familie; Seine Frau liebt ihn nicht mehr und seine beiden Kinder können ihn nicht verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt lebt der Families Strassengangster Franklin, der mit seinem Kumpel Lamar für einen armenischen Autohändler namens Simeon Yetarian arbeitet und täglich in blutige Strassenkämpfe mit den Ballas einer rivalisierenden Gang verwickelt ist. Als Franklin in Simeons Auftrag in Michaels Villa einbricht lernen die beiden sich kennen und freunden sich an. Franklin wird für Michael von nun an so etwas wie der Sohn, den er immer wollte. Eines Tages erwischt Michael seine Frau Amanda in flagranti mit ihrem Tennislehrer und verfolgt diesen mit Franklin bis zu einer Villa in den Vinewood Hills. Michael glaubt die Villa gehöre dem Tennislehrer und zieht sie darum mit seinem Auto von der Klippe. Jedoch gehört die Villa in Wirklichkeit dem mexikanischen Drogenbaron Martin Madrazo, welcher Michael mit dem Tod droht, wenn er nicht für die Schäden aufkommt. Um seine Schulden begleichen zu können sieht Michael sich gezwungen, wieder ins Geschäft einzusteigen und raubt darum mit Franklin, seinem ehemaligen Freund Lester und einigen Komplizen einen Juwelier aus. Trevor, der mittlerweile in der Wüste lebt und sein Geld mit Dogen verdient bekommt dabei anhand der TV-Nachrichten mit, dass sein früherer Komplize wohl noch lebt und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Zu dieser Zeit beginnt Trevor auch einen Konflikt mit dem Lost MC, nachdem er deren Anführer Johnny (wahrscheinlich unter Drogeneinfluss) getötet hat. Mit der Hilfe seines Junkie-Kumpels Wade kann er Michael in Los Santos ausfindig machen und stattet diesem einen Besuch ab. Michael hat unterdessen grosse Probleme. Seine Frau samt Kindern haben ihn verlassen und das FIB sitz ihm wegen seinem Comeback im Nacken. Michaels Kontaktmann Dave zwingt ihn als Entschädigung einige Jobs für seinen Vorgesetzten Steven Haines zu erledigen wie zum Beispiel die Entführung und den Verhör eines Zeugen. Durch einen dieser Jobs findet das Trio Michael, Trevor und Franklin zusammen. Trevor ist gegenüber Franklin zunächst skeptisch und hält ihn für einen Anfänger. Dieser ändert allerdings seine Meinung, als Franklin ihm hilft einen Frachter im Hafen von Los Santos auszurauben. Die Beute (eine militärische Superwaffe der Regierung) muss jedoch wieder zurückgegeben werden. Durch einen weiteren Job fürs FIB lernt Michael den Milliardär Devin Weston kennen. Für Devin müssen Michael, Trevor und Franklin einige seltene Autos stehlen. Als Gegenleistung verspricht er ihnen viel Geld. Durch Weston lernt Michael auch den Filmemacher Solomon Richards kennen, der Michael dabei helfen kann, seinen Traum vom eigenen Vinewood-Film zu verwirklichen. Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich der Drogenbaron Madrazo wieder, der einen Auftrag für Michael und Trevor hat. Letzterer verliebt sich dabei in Madrazos Frau Patricia und entführt diese. Michael muss seinen Traum zunächst auf Eis legen und mit Trevor an den Alamosee flüchten. Während diesem Exil führt das Trio einen weiteren Überfall auf die Bank von Paleto Bay aus. Steven Haines Leute nehmen die Beute, zur Finanzierung eines Überfalles auf das Hauptquartier des FIB an sich und überlassen den Räubern nur einen Bruchteil des Geldes. Wenig später suchen auch die O’Neills nach Trevor und werden dabei von Franklin und Michael umgelegt. Um wieder nach Los Santos zurückzukehren und seinen Traum zu verwirklichen vereinbart Michael mit Trevor, dass dieser seine Geliebte Patricia zurück zu ihrem Mann bringt. Als Gegenleistung verspricht Michael ihm das „Grosse Ding“ (Der Überfall auf die Union Depository), was von Kindesbein an ein Traum der beiden Verbrecher ist. Trevor nimmt das Angebot schweren Herzens an. Erneut in Los Santos Trevor findet jedoch heraus, dass Michael ihn wohl die ganze Zeit belogen hat und Brad damals gestorben ist und begibt sich darum nach North Yankton um das zu prüfen. Michael versucht ihn aufzuhalten und fliegt ihm hinterher. Als Trevor beim Ausheben von Michaels Grab die Wahrheit erfährt bricht ein Streit aus, der damit endet, dass beide mit einer Pistole auf den jeweils anderen zielen. Plötzlich wird der Friedhof von den Triaden gestürmt, die sich an Trevor für den Tod der O’Neills rächen wollen. Trevor kann flüchten während Michael von den Chinesen entführt wird. Franklin hat unterdessen die letzten Autos für Devin besorgt und begibt sich nun mit Trevor, Lamar und den geklauten Autos zu Devins Assistentin Molly, wo er ausgezahlt werden soll. Molly gibt ihnen jedoch nicht das versprochene Geld. Franklin wird darüber sehr wütend und bricht den Kontakt zu Devin Weston ab. Mit der Zeit fragt sich Franklin, wo Michael steckt und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mithilfe einer Handy-App ortet er Michael und befreit ihn in letzter Sekunde aus der Fleischfabrik der Triaden, welche nun mit dem Trio verfeindet sind. Später bittet Haines Michael De Santa um einen Letzen Gefallen. Er, Franklin und Lester sollen mit dem Geld aus dem Banküberfall eine Crew zusammenstellen, um das Hauptquartier des FIB zu überfallen um einige wichtige Daten zu stehlen. Beim Überfall bricht durch eine Explosion ein grosses Inferno aus, aus welchem die Crew nur knapp mit den Daten entkommen kann. Von nun an geht es aufwärts in Michaels Leben. Seine Familie zieht wieder beim ihm zuhause ein und er verwirklicht sich endlich seinen Traum und wird Co-Produzent des Filmes der Zusammenbruch. Wenig später will er die Filmrolle seines Werkes abholen. Der Film wird jedoch von Molly, der Assistentin von Devin geschnappt. Michael verfolgt sie bis zum Flughafen, wo sie durch einen Unfall stirbt. Devin Weston macht Michael für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Michael, der nun seine Pflicht beim FIB beendet hat trifft sich ein Letztes mal mit seinem Kontaktmann beim Kortz Center ausserhalb von Los Santos. Während die Beiden sich unterhalten trifft Steven Haines ein, der durch seine Verbindung mit Michael wohl seinen Job verlieren wird und will diesen nun inklusive Dave erschiessen. Das Kortz Center wird jedoch in diesem Moment gleichzeitig von mehreren Regierungstruppen gestürmt, wodurch Dave, Haines und Michael ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Haines erschiesst seinen Gehilfen kann flüchten, während Michael und Dave sich den Ausweg erkämpfen müssen. Unerwarteter weise kommt Trevor dazu, der Michael wohl vergeben hat und hilft den beiden. Nach einem sehr heftigen Schusswechsel kann Michael mit Dave und Trevor aus dem Kortz Center entkommen. Wenig später meldet sich auch noch Franklin mit einem Problem. Sein ehemaliger Gangkollege Stretch hat die Families hintergangen und zudem Lamar den Ballas ausgeliefert. Das Trio begibt sich auch hier nach Paleto Bay um Lamar zu retten. Gegen Ende der Story hat Michaels Film Premiere auf dem Vinewood Boulevard. Während der Premiere wird Michaels Haus von Killern im Auftrag von Devin Weston umstellt. Michael begibt sich schnellstmöglich nach Hause und kann im letzten Moment seine Familie retten und die Villa sichern. Lester und Michael beschliessen nun das Grosse Ding zu drehen, ehe es zu Spät ist. Nach einem spektakulären Raubzug gelingt es dem Trio die Goldbarren in der Union Depository zu stehlen. Vor der Letzten Mission klingelt Devin Weston bei Franklin und bittet diesen um die Ermordung von Michael De Santa. Franklin wurde jedoch zuvor schon von Haines aufgetragen Trevor zu erledigen. Der Spieler kann nun selbst entscheiden. Wenn man sich für Trevor entscheidet, so wird dieser nach einer Verfolgungsjagd in einen Benzintank fahren und verbrennen, nachdem Michael oder Franklin auf ihn schiessen. Entscheidet man sich, Michael zu töten, so wird dieser nach einer Verfolgungsjagd über die Bahngleise auf einen Turm im Industriegebiet flüchten. Nach einem längeren Dialog fällt er dann vom Turm und ist tot. Wählt man allerdings die dritte Alternative, so wird Franklin sich zu Trevor und Michael begeben um diese zu warnen. Danach beginnt ein Rachefeldzug, bei dem alle Wiedersacher erledigt werden. Das heisst Steven Haines, Die Triaden sowie Devin Weston und Stretch. Nach dem Stretch, Haines und Cheng tot sind, macht Trevor Devin Weston ausfindig und entführt diesen und legt ihn in den Kofferraum eines Autos. Im finalen Teil der Schlussmission sieht man dann, wie die drei Protagonisten das Auto mit samt Devin von der Klippe schieben. 92.106.182.123 14:10, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Die Seite ist aus gutem Grund für Anons gesperrt, guck dir mal die Versions Geschichte an, dann weißt du warum Wild Hog (Diskussion) 14:14, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Der Text zur handlung ist nicht schlecht. Spricht etwas dagegen wenn wir diesen in den Artikel übernehmen? ZacPac Bearbeitungshilfe | Soziale Netzwerke 14:19, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich halte ihn auf für gut Wild Hog (Diskussion) 14:45, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ja klar könnt ihr in in den Artikel übernehmen. Deshalb hab ich ihn ja hier geschrieben! 178.196.44.198 15:56, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) (Halb-)sperre Die Seite ist mittlerweile schon seit dem 16.12.2012 halb gesperrt und ich denke die Halbsperre kann aufgehoben werden. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 15:00, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Habe mich dem Problem angenommen und den Artikel entsperrt. Colis (Diskussion) 14:29, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hauptartikel über GTA teile und Charaktere sollten meiner Meinung nach gesperrt bleiben, dafür gibt es hier einfach zu viele Anons, die auf solchen Seiten vandalieren Bowser (Diskussion) 15:02, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wir haben uns hier darauf geeinigt, dass Artikel nicht länger als 2 Monate gesperrt sein sollten. Sollte es zu extensiven Vandalismusfällen hier oder anderswo kommen, können wir ja darüber nachdenken, ob eine erneute Halbsperre sinnvoll wäre. Colis (Diskussion) 15:48, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC)